Time to reflect
by SinisterQueen95
Summary: When two girls from 2008 cross into Inuyasha and disturb the peace and the outcomes of battles, what happens when One girl turnes to the dark side and has powers stronger then..


I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter One: Meetings that can't be forgotten.**

This story takes place in Inuyasha episode 71 : The Three-Sided battle to the death

It was another day, with another man battling Inuyasha to get to Kagome. Only no one knew who this strange man was or what he was doing in a here. Inuyasha and this man were fighting because Kagome didn't have time to go down the well and the man found her with Kaede.

" Inuyasha will you be careful please?"

Kagome yelled as Inuyasha looked at her with only her health and protection in mind. This fight had really hurt Inuyasha and he was really wounded but that wasn't going to stop him oh no it was not. A few minutes later, Inuyasha had the man named Onigumo in a corner ready to fire the final blow when all of a sudden the sky opened up and a giant ball flew ten feet in front of the village.

" "What the"-Inuyasha screamed before Onigumo cut him off by attacking Inuyasha. While that happened...Their were two females and it looked like they were supporting one another. The one girl was short and slim. She had black hair with red and blond highlights and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a plane dark brown dress with matching sandals. This girl had a aura but it was neutral.Then when more dust cleared, another girl appeared. She was taller then the other one. She had to be 5'10 and blond hair with amazing green eyes and she was very pretty. Kagome and Sango couldn't believe what they saw while Miroku and Shippo were concentrating on Inuyasha's battle.

Just as Inuyasha was thrown ten feet towards Kagome, the girl with black, red and blond hair went towards the scene. :

Rachel where do you think your going?" Her friend shouted to her.

: Brooke they need help, dream or no dream."

Rachel walked up towards Kagome when she saw Onigumo was about to attack and that would hit Kagome and kill her.Rachel picked up her pace. As she was running Onigumo was about to hit when Rachel, flung her hand to the right, and Inuyasha and Kagome went flying to the right.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Sango screamed.

Onigumo picked his sword out of the dirt and gave Rachel, a glare from hell. Rachel just returned the glare.

" Oh don't you be looking at me dude. I will seriously beat the living day light out of you! When you wake up, you wont even remember who your mother was."

That final sentence triggered the anger. Onigumo launched himself toward this girl with full intentions of not only killing her, but carving her a new face. Just when the sword was about to hit, Rachel vanished in a bright purple light. Onigumo stopped in his tracks.

"Sango did you see what that girl just did?" Shippo asked. " I sure did Shippo."

The girl responded as she was still looking to see if Inuyasha and Kagome were okay. Kagome and Inuyasha were starting to get up. Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha, to see if he was okay.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in not even a whisper. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and looked around. "Kagome are you oka-" just before he got done, he seen how scratched up her legs were. Are you okay? Do your legs hurt?"

Just then they turned to see the man called Onigumo. " What trickery is this wench? I will get you"

Rachel just teleported behind him and whispered in his ear..." "That's what you think!" Onigumo swung the sword at her as she ducked and then drop-kicked him to the rock hard earth. "You were saying?"

Rachel yelled with her snide remark. Onigumo reached for his sword, but Rachel already sent that one flying threw the air. "Alright wench I hope you can fight, cause I will seriously cause you alot of pain! Your threats keep coming old man but I haven't seen you land a hit on me yet." What does that girl think she's doing?" Kagome looked questionably at her. Onigumo cracked his neck, hands and back and Rachel imitated him.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this" He said to himself. Brooke had finally reached the group and started apologizing for Rachel's behavior. " It's okay she saved Lady Kagome and Inuyasha" Miroku smiled as he greeted her. "Does your friend know what she is getting herself into? Shippo asked. " Oh Rachel?" Shippo nodded. " Oh you have no idea how much she knows shes getting herself into."

They all turned to look at what was about to unfold. Rachel and Onigumo were in fighting stands when Onigumo decided he wanted to go first. He attacked with speed of a demon and yet missed. Rachel dodged the attack successfully and as he went down Rachel grabbed his head and threw his face to the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said out loud. " I told you, keep watching, it hasn't even begun yet." She was right,

Rachel picked him up and started punching. Six to the face, three to the chest, eight to the ribs and the knock out punch in between the eyes then a drop kick. He landed with a thud. Rachel walked away as she then felt an evil aura come into play. Naraku stood there in front on Onigumo's body.

Fast forward. through episode

Everyone stood in awe with these two girls, in till the one girl collapsed. " Rachel!" Brooke girl screamed. "

Inuyasha turned around the see Onigumo really did get her with the sword when she dodged. It gave her a pretty deep gash on her hand and side of her head. Kaede offered them to stay as the girl recovers. But what they still have yet to find out is... This isn't a dream.. its real.


End file.
